pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Komupon
Reminder: Don't leave a message if it doesn't have a connection to Patapon. ---- Hey. In response to your qusetions, you are allowed to earn any badge you want, just make sure you are responsible and don't spam for badges. Becoming an administrator is not a thing any person can get. Very few people have this right, and I am one of the lucky ones who do. Only three administrators are left on this wiki; Ironstar, Spongefan2 and myself. The other two are both very friendly. I hope I have answered your questions. If you have anything else you want to ask, feel free to ask me on your talk page. It's okay. Don't worry.Is he an admin? No! Is he a leader? No! Does he have a POWER to ban people no! Ignore that guy we Spongefan2,Ironstar,Rah Gashapon will take care of everything.Don't Komupon you're okay you won't be banned we will take care of anything.If Rah Gashapon is too busy i can also help.Here is a note that you must remember.."There is a stronger power than admins...So strong these users can't be banned...Bureaucrats.Bureaucrats are so in power that they can't be banned at ALL.They have a power to make People into Admins,Rollbacks and more.Im a Bureaucrat so i cant be banned and i will ban Chakachaka..Whatever if he vandalize more or do something bad." So don't worry :). Thank You! Thank you Spongefan2. I promise to defend myself . I hope I could be a Bureaucrat someday. Any high position. But my goal is too far to be one. Thank you Spongefan2. PS. I like your poetry. User:Komupon 05:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Category Problems Why do you add pages to categories that don't exist? Your vandalizing. Please stop doing this, or I will unleash my fury... Just stop add pages to categories. Or else I will disable your badges. Your problems You have not been banned. If you stop the bad editing, then there might still be a chance. I know what Chakapatapon has been doing, and if he does one more thing, I will ban him for good. Actually, forget that, he's had enough chances. I will ban Chakapatapon for good. I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. And please put your signature so it links to your page, and not the komupon page. It is really annoying. Tell your cousin. That he/she can not have a custom signature. I don't care how bratty/sulky he/she gets. Some random kid can't come on and get a signature. Only staff mambers can have custom signatures. If they're not staff, then they keep the blue writing. If he/she/it deletes your save file, then delete one of his/her/its fingers. It's only fair. Hi i know you don't know me, But I know you are not an admin. I just search kumopon and u appeared. Then I saw ur talk page.So Iclicked "Leave a message". I wan ta ask.... get komupon..how?? How get komupon..how?? Coz IDK kumopons are..are they the ones attackinga rrowd? thank u! please answer back.. i will check everyday ur talkpage if u answerd me..Plz ans... :(